Children of the lamp 2
by lilawsum
Summary: Did you like children of the lamp? Did you even read children of the lamp? Well this is the sequel to the first book. If you like magic, genies and uncles called Nimrod, then this is the perfect story for you. This is Children of the Lamp 2.
1. Chapter 1 Iblis returns

Children of the lamp part 2:

Philippa woke up to her own brightly lit room. The curtains weren't very good at blocking the light out. She got out of bed and put her robe and slippers on. She walked over to her window and began to open the curtains when suddenly, a rock flew through her window. The glass shattered everywhere and some of it went into Philippa's arms and hands. She cried in pain but she saw that the rock had a message on it.

It said "Iblis has returned."

Philippa gave a gasp of horror. Iblis was a djinn from the tribe called the Ifrit. They were one of the three evil djinn tribes. Philippa and her brother John belonged to the Marid tribe. It was one of the three good djinn tribes. Philippa and John hardly used their djinn powers though because every time you use it, it takes some of your life away, even though djinn live for approximately 500 years. Philippa quickly pictured her arm and hands completely normal in her head. No glass at all was in her arm. She opened her eyes and her arm was back to normal. She picked up the rock and raced to John's room.

"What's going on Phil?" John said, exhausted from his deep sleep.

"Look at this. It says Iblis has returned!" Philippa replied anxiously.

"What? You mean Iblis escaped from the jar we trapped him in?" John was suddenly very alert and he got out of bed straight away.

He changed and grabbed the phone. He called their uncle Nimrod.

"Hello?" Nimrod said over the phone.

"Nimrod its me, John. Iblis is back."

John tried to get the words out as quickly as possible.

"John? Is that really you? And Iblis is back you say? Well you better catch the next flight to London because we need to make sure its not true." Nimrod exclaimed.

John placed the phone back down and looked at Philippa.

"We aren't going to tell mum are we?"he asked.

"Of Course not! She'd have a cow if she found out what we are going to do now!" Philippa answered.

They raced down to their mum and asked "Mum we want to visit uncle Nimrod again."

"Sure, but why now?" their mum was curious.

"We miss him and we want to tell him stories." John said.

"Oh alright!" their mum gave in and walked over to the computer, where she booked the flight for the day.

"We want to tell him stories? That's the best you could do?" Philippa laughed at her brothers stupidity.

"It was the first thing that popped into my head. Don't cackle at me!" John was very self concious.

* * *

><p>The next day came very quickly. John and Philippa sprawled out of bed and packed their stuff into their suitcases. Philippa sat down in her favourite seat and watched some last minute TV before the taxi came to pick them up. John was pacing back and forth in his room wondering if Iblis really was back. And if Iblis was really back, he would be wanting revenge. And his ultimate targets would be Phil, Nimrod and himself.<p>

John gave a brief shudder of fear but forgot about it when Philippa yelled "TAXI'S HERE JOHN. COME QUICKLY."

He rushed downstairs and they both hopped into the taxi. Once they got to the airport, and had gotten on their plane, they began to discuss how they were going to get to Nimrod's house.

"We really didn't think this through did we?" Philippa pointed out.

"Well nah." John said sarcastically.

"Ok let's just tell the taxi that we want to go to Nimrod's house. Maybe he'll know what we want." Philippa suggested.

"Why would a taxi driver know exactly where Nimrod lives?" John asked.

He had a good point but Philippa needed hope so she kept suggesting dumb things. When the plane landed, they strolled out and into the fresh open air of London.

"Now what?" John asked.

But Philippa didn't have time to answer because a Rolls Royce was parked across the road and it was beeping at them vigorously with his only hand. The man had lost his other arm due to an incident where a lion broke into the library and bit his arm off.

"I think that must be Mr Groanin." Philippa said.

Mr Groanin was a bad tempered man who just so happened to be Nimrod's butler. It all started when Nimrod got trapped in a lamp. Groanin found it and rubbed it and then Nimrod owed him three wishes. Groanin wasted the first two by accident by saying things like "I wish i wasn't so thirsty." and so he only had one left. Then he decided to become Nimrod's butler so he could keep an eye on Nimrod to make sure he didn't run off and so that when he came up with a wish, he could ask for it immediately. But he used his last wish in the previous visit with Nimrod because Nimrod got trapped in an underground tomb and John, Philippa and Groanin needed to use it to find him. But Groanin didn't want to quit being his butler so he just stuck to job.

"Hey guys. Hop in. We have to get to Nimrod's house now because I'm starving."

And so they drove off to Nimrod's house.


	2. Chapter 2 Uncle Nimrod

Chapter 2 Uncle Nimrod:

Groanin parked outside of Nimrod's house. As the children got out of the car and were wheeling their luggage up the path, Nimrod opened the door. "Welcome back. It's so lovely to see you again. And I promise we won't be going back to Egypt this time." Nimrod said happily. "Uncle Nimrod!" the twins said in unison. "I've been waiting to see you for a long time." Philippa said. "That's great because your wish has been granted." Nimrod smiled. "Nimrod, you know we shouldn't say anything to do with wishes." John scolded. "Oh alright. It slipped out of my mouth. Don't blame me!" Nimrod joked. "Do you happen to have your fire place on?" Philippa asked politely. "I sure do. I thought you might ask that question." Nimrod laughed. He led them into his house. It was just as big as John remembered it. Many rooms and they were all filled with old paintings and artefacts.


End file.
